Vampire Knight: Level E in a Werewolf Country
by LadyAbigail
Summary: Lord Kaname Kuran and some of his pawns travel to another dimension to a Werewolf country to help hunt and kill Shizuka Hio after she bit the king of the werewolf country.
1. Chapter 1: The Early Stages of Level E

_**Level E in a Werewolf Country**_

_By Abigail Jean Zimmerman_

_**Written in 2014**_

_A __**Vampire Knight/The Cold Devils (My Personal Creation)**__ FanFiction_

_~*__**Setting**__: 2030; Crystal City [City Created in the North Pole Established by a Man Named Chad Scott and his Wife Named Melony Scott]; Kaname Kuran, Akatsuki Kain, Hanabusa Aidou, Ruka Souen, Seiren, Senry Shiki, Rima Toya, Kaien Cross, Toga Yagari, Yuuki Cross, Zero Kiryuu, and Takuma Ichijou Transported to Crystal City to hunt down Shizuka Hio (who [uncontrollably] turned King Chad Scott into Level E)*~_

_In Crystal City, there are two different main species: Humans and Werewolves. Unlike the humans, the Werewolves live forever, have beautiful features, have special abilities, and (of course) turn into vicious wolves. The Scott Family, the Coleman Family, and many others are Werewolves._

_**Chapter 01: The Early Stages of Level E**___

In the cold prison two thousand feet underneath the _North Star_ Palace, the king of Crystal City (King Chad Scott) was chained by his wrists in a special compartment to hold His Majesty, for he was turned into a Level E vampire by an insane Pureblood vampire named Shizuka Hio. He was bitten by her three years ago.

King Chad screams from the pain of the thirst throughout the nights and days. His insanity started just six months ago (three months after his 34th birthday and his marriage anniversary with his wife, Queen Melony Scott).

Queen Melony walked down to the special holding cell that King Chad was in. The security guard guarding the cell let her in and she went in to see her beloved husband.

"Melony! Go away! You can't see me like this! Get out of here!" King Chad yelled. He screamed from the thirst pain.

Queen Melony walked up and drew blood from her neck. King Chad's thirst grew stronger and began to thrust toward her. Queen Melony bent down and let her husband drink her blood.

"Remember this, my love: 'I will always love you no matter what…even through hard times'," Queen Melony said as her blood was drained by King Chad.

King Chad stopped and panted from the overwhelming sensation. Blood was all over his mouth and his pain went away.

"I love you too, Melony," King Chad said, licking his lips. His eyes gave his sad expression away by giving his wife the puppy-dog eyes.

Tears started to run down Queen Melony's cheeks as the thought of her husband being an insane, blood-thirsty vampire crossed her mind. She turned and walked away to give King Chad his "peace".

_**~*Meanwhile in the North Star Palace's throne room*~**_

Queen Melony arrived in the throne room where a large gathering of people stood in front of the two thrones. She sat down on her throne and looked at the group of people.

"My Queen, the Vampire and Vampire Hunters from the other realm, and the friends of your husband are here to talk to you about Shizuka Hio," a butler said, bowing to the beautiful queen.

"Thank you, Charles," Queen Melony said, "Bring them forth."

"Yes, my Lady," Charles said, doing so.

The group walked up to Queen Melony, Toga Yagari (a Vampire Hunter) stood forth, and said to her in his deep voice, "My Lady, your husband should rest in peace instead of suffering in that dungeon of criminals... And I will do the job for you."

"No, I will not let you do that... I need to find a cure for him," Queen Melony said.

"There is no other choice, ma'am; he is already a Level E," Zero Kiryuu said.

Queen Melony narrowed her eyes in sorrow and sighed. "...Fine..." she said.

"Wait! I have the ability to take the Level E from him...! But he will be a Pureblood vampire," Lady Yuuki said.

"Then, I will let you..." Queen Melony said, standing to her feet and walking with the company to the prison. The prison was dark, cold, and had cells with vicious criminals in them. They can hear King Chad screaming and banging his head on the wall.

The security man opened the door and the company saw King Chad viciously banging his head on the wall and yanking the chains. He screamed from the overwhelming scent of blood. He then saw his beloved wife and started to yank forward.

Lady Yuuki walked up to King Chad and restrained him from attacking her. She placed her hand on his chest and began to produce a white glow on his chest. A moment later, the glow disappeared and King Chad felt much better. He looked at his dear wife and smiled with pure joy in his heart.

Queen Melony ran up and hugged her husband with tears in her eyes. "Chad! I'm so sorry!"

"I love you, Melony," King Chad said.

"I love you too," Queen Melony said, smiling and kissing him.

A couple of guards walked up and unchained his wrists to free him.

_**~*Later that Night when King Chad walked with his only Son, Prince Ben, around the City.*~**_

__"Dad, do you feel better now?" Prince Ben (13 years old and has a girlfriend named Jasmine Coleman [who is also a werewolf]) asked his father.

"Yes, I am, don't worry," King Chad said.

For about fifteen minutes, Prince Ben had noticed that a man in black was following them. But then, the man ran up, stabbed the king in the heart, and ran off with the sword in King Chad's chest. King Chad fell to his knees and lost large amounts of energy faster than Superman.

"Dad!" Prince Ben yelled, pulling the sword out and tossing it away. He held his father in his arms and saw that the colorful, sparkly dust began to come off of him. "Dad! Drink my blood! Just please don't die!"

Prince Ben drew blood from his neck and let his father drink from him. His father's fangs pierced into his neck and he heard the sound of his father drinking his blood. The wound disappeared and he was healthy again.

_**~*Four Years Later*~**_

King Chad sat on his comfy throne as he read _For One More Day _by Mitch Album when Jasmine Coleman walked up to him and asked him, "My King, where is Ben? He hasn't been to school four two months now... I'm really worried for him."

King Chad stood to his feet and walked up to the Prince Ben's girlfriend. His tall and beautiful figure over-towered her height.

"I'll take you to him... But, don't tempt him," was all the King told her.

Together, the two walked down to the freezing prison. And in the prison held the notorious rapist, Nick Jackleson (raped both Prince Ben and King Chad) who simply creepily grinned to her as she saw him. This area of holding cells contains the most notorious and horrifying criminals of Crystal City.

"Why are we in the prison, sir?" Jasmine asked, chills going down her spine to her toes.

"When I was once a Level E Vampire, I had no self control. My main instinct was to devour one's blood until I was satisfied. And therefore, I was restrained in this compartment to be controlled..." King Chad said, pausing when they arrived at the door. The security guard opened the door and let them in. "...And sadly, my son has fallen to Level E..."

Jasmine saw her beloved boyfriend being held by chains, screaming from the overwhelming scent of her blood, and yanking the chains.

"...Ben..." Jasmine whimpered as her heart skipped several beats. She attempted to run to him, but King Chad stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"Don't go near him... He'll attack you..." King Chad demanded.

"Jasmine! Please! Be a good girl and give me your blood!" Prince Ben pleaded. He screamed and coughed.

King Chad motioned Jasmine to stay as he walked down to his son. He knelt down and demanded, "Ben, don't worry, you won't suffer for long... Please wait..." He drew blood from his wrist and let his son drink from it.

With desperation, Prince Ben sucked onto his father's blood.

This scarred Jasmine's eyes.


	2. Chapter 2: Purebloods and Werewolves

_(Continuing on __**Level E in a Werewolf Country**__)_

_**Chapter 02: Purebloods and Werewolves**_

_~*__**Setting**__: Shizuka Hio and Ichiru Kiryu in an Abandoned Warehouse in Crystal City, Year 2034*~_

"I sense that the king is planning to hunt us down and kill us… It is in the air. I can feel it," Shizuka said, sitting in an old chair with a dead human in her lap after she was devouring his blood. She had blood everywhere since it was messy. She looked at her beloved servant, Ichiru Kiryu. He had an eye mask on and had grew hair like Zero Kiryu, for they were twins. "My dear, Ichiru… Please drink my blood to gain energy. I am afraid that I sense weakness in your system."

"My Lady, please, I already drank your blood yesterday. I do not need anymore," Ichiru said.

Then, five humans walked in with dead bodies in their arms and presented them to Shizuka. Another person gave Ichiru a bag of McDonald's.

"Wonderful, I have food," Shizuka said. She took a dead human into her arms and began to drink it all.

"My Lady, I have gathered word that King Chad is forming a hunting party to kill you," a human said, bowing with respect.

"I can already sense it," Shizuka said, smirking as she licked the blood from the dead woman in her arms.

And as Shizuka devoured her victim's blood dry, King Chad struggled to go to sleep in his bed as the overwhelming smell of his wife's blood invaded his nose. He finally sat up and looked at his love with his eyes glowing red and grinding his teeth.

Queen Melony woke up and asked her beloved what was wrong when he pinned her to the bed. He leaned to her neck and began to lick her perfectly lotioned skin. The sweet taste of her neck pleasured his tongue and with every stroke came electricity in her nerves.

His sweet, warm pureblood breath drenched her with pleasure, for she can sense the emotion of lust in his heart. The sensation struck her that this was just the cause of what was coming next. But she accepted it. She wanted her beloved to be satisfied and his thirst to be quenched.

He opened his pureblood jaw wide enough to stick a whole football in his mouth. His fangs dove right in to her and began to suck a small portion of life out of her. Blood splattered onto the sheets and pillow.

When King Chad was satisfied, he pried his fangs from her and licked the blood off of his mouth.

"...Are you okay now, Chad?" Queen Melony asked, her worried eyes signing concern.

"...Your blood...is addicting," King Chad said. "...If I continue to do this to you, I'm not worthy to be your husband... How much longer will you tolerate this act of mine?"

Queen Melony sat up and laid a hand on his cheek. "Love does not depend on the actions one makes...but it depends on the heart..." she said. She opened his night shirt and licked his smooth peck. "...And I will love you forever."

King Chad wrapped his strong arms around her and leaned his cheek on her head.

Lord Kaname and Lady Yuuki walked down to the colds of the prison to visit Prince Ben in his cell. When they reached him, he was calm and resting. But then, he woke up and charged to the two, only being restrained by the steel-strong chains. Yuuki approached and laid her hand on the boy's chest to relieve this agonizing curse to turn him into a pureblood.

When the morning rose for the city, King Chad's three children (Prince Ben [third child], Princess Deegie [first child], and Princess Sophie [second child]) ran in their wolf forms to school. Prince Ben's original wolf fur color was dark brown (inheriting the color from his father), but now it's dark red.

Today was Prince Ben's first day back from being locked up in the prison's freezing cell. Everyone thought that he had died after being attacked by a vicious polar bear in the woods. Now they're surprised that he's back. And they were even shocked by his new features: dark red hair, dark red eyes, dangerously pale skin, a tall slender body, and a fit build.

When Prince Ben walked in with his girlfriend, Jasmine Coleman, the room went silent and all the students stared at him with shock.

"Yo, Ben! Good to have you back!" Jacob Coleman (Jasmine's brother/Princess Sophie's boyfriend) exclaimed, smiling, walking up, and laying a hand on Prince Ben's shoulder.

"...Glad to be back," Prince Ben said.

Lady Yuuki Cross and Zero Kiryu followed the two in. They both had serious looks on their faces.

"Who are they, Ben?" Jacob asked.

"They're just here to be my bodyguards," Prince Ben said, smiling.


	3. Chapter 3: Shizuka Hio's Fate

_(Continuing on __**Level E in a Werewolf Country**__)_

_**Chapter 03: Shizuka Hio's Fate**_

_*Setting: Crystal City, 2034; King Chad's Office with King Chad, General George Harris (Crystal City's Finest General), Lord Kaname, Headmaster Cross, and Toga Yagari.*_

King Chad sat at his desk with a list of friends to help him hunt down and kill Shizuka Hio. Lord Kaname had a bad feeling in the atmosphere. Something was wrong.

"We should hunt her during the night so we can hunt her easier," General Harris said.

"That's a good idea," King Chad said. He looked at his watch and expected his son to open the door right about now since he was out of school.

Then, Prince Ben walked in with tears in his eyes and ran to his father. He wrapped his arms and sobbed into his father's chest.

"What's wrong, Ben?" King Chad asked.

"…Shizuka Hio attacked our school…and captured Sophie," Prince Ben said, sobbing.

King Chad turned to General Harris and said, "Prepare a hunting party..."

"Yes, sir," General Harris said.

At midnight in Crystal City, King Chad, Lord Kaname, Headmaster Cross, Toga Yagari, Zero Kiryuu, Hanabusa Aido, Akatsuki Kain, Ruka Souen and five other werewolves searched for Shizuka Hio. King Chad (in his wolf form) had difficulty sensing her with his nose, but the wolf with the strongest nose in the hunting party is a female werewolf named Abigail Coleman (for, she is blind and her other senses are stronger). She directed the party down into the wasteland outside of the city. And in the wasteland was an old warehouse with a couple of cars. King Chad turned drastically into his human self and kicked the door out of the frame, causing it to fly towards Shizuka Hio and miss. Shizuka jumped up from her chair (in the middle of drinking Princess Sophie's blood) and threw darts at King Chad (who turned them to dust).

"Finally, you have arrived," Shizuka said with a grin. She straightened up as Ichiru restrained Princess Sophie even though she was defenseless.

"I see you have devoured my daughter's blood to where she is powerless," King Chad said as the rest of the party walked in and saw the area. "Give me my daughter..." King Chad said, his hair and eyes turning black (meaning he is angry).

"She's my property, as well as you, and you can't take her," Shizuka said.

Ichiru noticed that the bite marks on Princess Sophie's neck starting to disappear.

King Chad threw a blade to Shizuka and killed her by slicing her head off.

Ichiru dropped Princess Sophie and ran to Shizuka. King Chad killed Ichiru and ran to his daughter. He picked her up into his arms and carried her out of the warehouse.

Once they got to the palace, King Chad healed Princess Sophie and gave her energy.

"Dad, I'm sorry," Princess Sophie said.

King Chad tucked her in her bed and said, "Don't worry, it's not your fault... And don't worry about Shizuka Hio anymore...she's dead."

Princess Sophie smiled.

King Chad sat on Princess Sophie's bed and patted her head with his large hands. "Get some sleep, okay?" he said, smiling. Princess Sophie smiled and closed her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4: Shizuka's Return

_(Continuing on __**Level E in a Werewolf Country**__)_

_**Chapter 04: Shizuka's Return**_

_~*__**Setting**__: Crystal City, 2034; Two Weeks after King Chad Killed Shizuka Hio; The Crystal City Royal Family went to a Ballet Performance in the High School (Fancy) Auditorium (Lord Kaname, Lady Yuki, and Headmaster Cross went as well); Zero, Hanabusa, Akatsuki,_

_Ruka, Seiren, Senri, and Rima Stood Watch over the Campus.*~_

King Chad sat in a special seat with his family to watch a ballet performance with Lord Kaname, Lady Yuki, and Headmaster Cross. He was actually enjoying the show when he suddenly had to go to the bathroom. He motioned Queen Melony that he was going to bathroom and went. He went alone so he can have his privacy. But on his way to the restroom, he saw his old best friend (who's also a werewolf), Quinton Jackson.

"It's been a while," he said.

"...Yes, it has..." King Chad said.

"...I heard that your son was turned into a vampire," Quinton said.

"...Yeah, he was..." King Chad said, narrowing his head.

"You should let Jasmine sleep with him just in case."

"And why would I do that?" King Chad looked at Quinton with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, women usually comfort the men from nightmares."

King Chad narrowed his head again and sighed. "...I'll think about that... Well, if you'll excuse me, I need to use the-"

"DAD!" Prince Ben yelled, running to his father.

"What is it?" King Chad asked his son.

"I sense her! She's here!"

"Who?!"

"SHIZUKA HIO!"

"Where?!"

"In the Freshman Hall!"

King Chad started to run (in his wolf form) down to the Freshman Hall with Prince Ben and said to his son, _'How come you can sense Shizuka Hio better than me?'_

_ 'I don't know!' _Prince Ben said.

When they reached the Freshman Hall, they saw Shizuka Hio and Ichirou Kiryu. Ichirou was much taller than before.

"How are you here?" King Chad asked Shizuka.

"I had some help from some vampires," Shizuka said, smirking.

King Chad turned to Prince Ben (who was shocked to see Shizuka alive) and exclaimed, "Ben! Get out of here!"

Prince Ben turned to his father when Ichirou dashed up and stabbed him in the chest with his sword that was meant to kill vampires. King Chad ripped Ichirou's head off and attended to Prince Ben. King Chad looked for Shizuka, only to find that she disappeared.


End file.
